


Delayed Gratification

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Implied Slash, M/M, accidental inneundo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels unsatisfied with the amount of worshipping mortals are giving him. Tom has just the solution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



> A birthday present to the always brilliant immoral-crow! Happy Birthday!  
> Hope you enjoy the blow-job-innuendo crack ;-)


End file.
